dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Ruck
} |name = Ruck |image = Ruck.jpg |px = 270px |title = Ruck |gender = Male |race = Dwarf (Tainted) |location = Ortan Thaig |markup = 3.0 |markdown = .25 |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Ruck is a deformed, darkspawn-tainted dwarf that inhabits Ortan Thaig in the Deep Roads. Background Ruck left Orzammar (and his mother Filda) as the only smith of an expeditionary force into the Deep Roads five years ago. However, he was eventually separated from his group. In order to survive in the Deep Roads, Ruck took to eating pieces of darkspawn he found lying around, and gradually he became tainted by the Blight, a twisted husk of himself. He seems to remember his days in Orzammar, or at least his mother, and now it pains him greatly to even think of such good times. Presently, Ruck is confined to enjoying "shinies", and making spiders attack people. At the time the Warden finds him, he has taken Branka's old camp in Ortan Thaig as his home. Inventory Carries unlimited Lifestone and Deep Mushroom. He also carries the Armor of the Divine Will, and the Shield of the Legion. }} Involvement The Warden will discover Ruck eating a corpse, scavenging loot, or both, in Ortan Thaig. Initially, he is quite frightened and will summon several hostile spiders to do battle with what he perceives to be trespassers. Afterwards, Ruck will retreat into his cave, where he can be coerced into engaging in commerce with The Warden, interrogated, or killed. If you have taken the A Mother's Hope quest from Filda in Orzammar Commons, she will have asked you to track down her son who was lost to the Deep Roads. Ruck is, of course, her son. Mentioning her to him causes him great distress and if you say that she should know he is alive, he will beg you not to. You can say you will tell his mother that he is dead. He says this because Filda remembers a completely different Ruck and he does not want her to see him like this. This will give you +2 approval from Wynne. If Zevran is in your party, he might force you to kill Ruck, saying that it is the most humane thing to do. This can be avoided, as he will only press you to do so if you select 'I should go' as a dialogue option. Tempting as it may be, killing Ruck isn't much of a good idea, because he sells the unique Shield of the Legion, which can be quite useful if put in the right hands. Ruck also carries the only unlimited supply of Deep Mushroom and Lifestone. You must persuade/intimidate him to do trade with you, otherwise Ruck will attack. }} Strategy Quotes "Shinies!" "They takes things of paper and metal! They takes the shinies and the words!" "No you cannot! The mother remembers a child with bright eyes. Not this, tell her he is dead." Trivia Ruck could be a reference to Gollum from Lord of the Rings. See also * Orzammar * Deep Roads * Ortan Thaig External links Category:Characters Category:Merchants Category:Fereldans Category:Origins characters Category:Dwarves Category:Ghouls Category:Characters